


I Know You're Scared of the Unknown (You Don't Wanna Be Alone)

by Huntress8611



Series: It's About Time That We Change How We Livin' [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Out of Character, Peter Benjamin Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Benjamin Parker Has Issues, Peter Benjamin Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter B. Parker, because I fucking can, he's 19 and burrito peter is 40, it's ridiculously ooc but i don't give a single fuck, noir's a bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Pete,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Pete!”Noir bolted upright, swinging a fist at Peter, not recognizing the man. Peter caught his fist, pushing it down and grabbing the man’s shoulders.“Pete, hey, it’s me. It’s B, Pete. You’re in my apartment. You’re okay.”





	I Know You're Scared of the Unknown (You Don't Wanna Be Alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Matches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282084) by [HopelesslyLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelesslyLost/pseuds/HopelesslyLost). 



> The title of this work is from the song Sunflower by Post Malone & Swae Lee.
> 
> Edit (01 July 2019): I added the the work that inspired this. It wasn't linked before because I couldn't remember the title for the life of me. I finally found it, so I'm adding it now!

_ Something’s wrong, _ Peter thought, bolting upright in his bed,  _ but what is it? _

He sat as still as he could, scanning his room and listening for anything suspicious. After a few seconds, he heard something moving around in the other bedroom.

_ Noir’s here, it’s probably just him, _ he thought, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep until he figured out what it was.

Peter stood up and stretched, silently walking out of his room and around his apartment, looking and listening for anything odd. He stopped outside the doorway of Noir’s room and froze. The man was tossing and turning, clearly caught in the throes of a nightmare. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus, and quickly walked over to Noir.

“Pete,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Pete!”

Noir bolted upright, swinging a fist at Peter, not recognizing the man. Peter caught his fist, pushing it down and grabbing the man’s shoulders.

“Pete, hey, it’s me. It’s B, Pete. You’re in my apartment. You’re okay.”

“Peter, Peter I can’t  _ breathe,” _ grabbing Peter’s arms.

“Hey, hey, you’re safe, it was just a dream,” he said, squeezing his shoulders.

“I can’t- I-” he gasped, reaching up and yanking off his mask.

It was the first time he’d taken his mask off in front of Peter, and he was shocked. Not only was his face covered in scars, but he was also  _ young. _ Like, really young. He cut off that train of thought, telling himself that he needed to help him now and that he could think about his age later.

Now that Noir’s mask was off, Peter could see that his eyes were blown wide with fear.

“Hey, kid, it’s okay,” he said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms before pulling him into a hug.

Noir tensed up against him at first, but quickly relaxed enough to bury his face in Peter’s neck. Peter.

“Pete, I need you to try and breathe with me,” he said firmly. “In and out.”

Noir shook his head, still gasping for air. “Can’t- Don’t know  _ how-” _

“Follow my breathing,” he encouraged. “In for four seconds, hold for seven, out for eight.”

Noir tried to follow Peter’s instructions, failing at first.

“You’ve got this,” he said, rubbing his hand along Noir’s back to the rhythm of his breathing.

After a few minutes, Noir finally managed to get his breathing somewhat under control. He pressed himself against Peter, tears leaking out of his eyes and on to the other man’s shirt.

“There ya go,” he cooed, moving his hand up to gently run his fingers through Noir’s hair. “You’re doing great, I’ve gotcha.”

Noir’s breath hitched and the tears that had been leaking slowly out of his eyes turned into sobs.

Peter shifted so that he was leaning against the headboard with Noir in between his legs, curled up against him. He continued to stroke his hair and rub his back, whispering words of comfort and reassurance while letting him get all of his tears out.

Noir crying started to wind down after a few minutes and Peter tightened his embrace, glad that the man had trusted him enough to express emotion in front of him, knowing that he almost never did that with anyone.

“Thank you,” Noir said, his voice rough and shaking.

“Of course.”

They fell silent again and Noir’s carefully controlled breathing sounded much louder in the silence. Peter didn’t let go, just holding him against himself and letting him continue to wind down.

A while later, Peter spoke up. “Hey, Pete? Can I ask you a question?” he asked softly.

Noir nodded into B’s shoulder.

“How old are you?”

Noir tensed up.

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to answer,” Peter said quickly, gently squeezing the back of his neck.

“No, I just-”

“You don't have to explain.”

They sat in silence for a while longer, and if he’d been anyone else, he would have thought Noir had fallen asleep.

“Nineteen,” Noir said suddenly.

“Huh?” Peter said, his brain refusing to process the statement.

“I’m nineteen,” he repeated, quieter this time.

Peter tightened his arms around the boy, burying his nose in his hair.  _ God, he’s just a baby. I mean, we all start young, but for him to be this dark and shut off at his age? God, what happened to him? _

“Okay,” Peter said softly, “Thanks for telling me.”

Peter silently resolved to take care of Noir. He’d already been planning on letting him hang out in his universe, but now he was planning to watch out for him even more than he had been before.

“I- You’re not gonna say anything?”

“Kid, I started when I was fifteen. I know how it is and I’m not going to be a hypocrite.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Think you’ll be able to sleep again tonight?”

“I’m gonna try,” he said, wrapping his arms around Peter, silently asking him not to leave.

“Night, kid.”

“Night.”


End file.
